Friendship is hard but love is even Harder
by Kel-Vampyre
Summary: What happens when Evin who is now the commander of the Queens riders finds a women in the woods? What happens when everybody remembers who this girl is except Evin?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Evin's trip**

Evin was on his way back to Corus when he saw somebody in head of him. It was a female and she was headed into the forest near the edge of Corus. Evin knowing what kind of danger was in the woods tried to shout at her but he was to far away. He grabbed the reins and made Dark go faster trying to catch up to the women before she got to far into the woods. He kept trying to get her attention by shouting stop but the women never stopped or looked back. _She must not be able to hear me or she is just ignoring me. If she is going to ignore me then she is the one that is going to get hurt. He_ stopped and decide she could handle it on her own if she wouldn't listen to him.

Evin headed back towards Corus and tried to forget about the women. He had a job he had to finish he had to get to Corus and tell the Queen his report. As he got half-way away from the woods he heard a scream. So he turned around and he headed back towards the woods putting Dark into a fast run. When he got back to the woods he didn't see anything or anybody. He kept going farther into the woods till he saw a group of Spiderns and in the middle of the group was the women he had seen.

He saw that the girl was trying to fight her way out but he also knew she need help. So he got off his horse and grabbed his sword out. He started to help her fight the Spiderns but he saw that she was doing a good job fighting. Then he heard the girl scream again. When the spidren fall down he turned to see why the girl had screamed. He saw that the girl was really hurt and bleeding badly. He walked over to her but he still couldn't tell if he knew this women. He knew that she need to see a healer so he picked her up to put her on Dark. When he looked closer at the women he could see that she was wearing the Queen's own clothes but he couldn't remember the women at all.

He put the women on his horse and got on the back of the horse. He head back towards Corus for the third time today. He rode with the women in his arms as fast as Dark would go to get the women to a healer fast He got to the palace and head straight to the healers. When he got to the healers he saw that nobody was in there so he sent the women down on a bed for he could check in the office to see if the healer was there. When he got to the door he knocked on it Baird answered the door. He told Baird about the women and told him everything that happen. He told Baird that he would be back to check on the women but first he had to talk to the Queen. As he walked out Baird walked towards the women and started to get to work.

As he was running trying to get to the Queen to tell her what was going on but when he got the conference room all he could find was King Jon. He told King Jon all about what he had seen and he told Jon how he ran into the women. He told him how she wore Queen riders clothes and how she was now in the healers area. King Jon told him that he should not worry about the women that she would be okay and that Evin need to go back to work. Evin had promised Baird that he would be back and he planned on going back to check on the women. He didn't know why but he had the strange feeling that he should know this women.

When he got back to the healers area he went to grab the door when he heard voices behind the door he knew he wasn't suppose to be here so he listened to the voices outside the door before he did anything. He heard king Jon,queen Thayet,Alanna,Diane,Numair from the sounds of the voices and Baird. He swear quietly to himself because if the King and everybody was in there then he couldn't go in. I don't want to leave because I made a promise I would come back and check up on this women plus I really want to see her again to see how she is. He decide he would stay by the door and listen to what they were talking about.

"Are you sure that this is her,Diane?" He heard Jon ask Diane. He couldn't tell who it was but he heard somebody moving around in there. Then he heard Diane say "Yes that is her I have been friends with her since I came here." She said back to king Jon. Then he heard Numair's voice. "Yeah that is her I remember now. Daine and her talked all the time only a couple months ago did we stop hearing from her." He said to king Jon and Queen Thayet. "They are right she is the commander of one the Queens Own. She disappeared without a trace about like three maybe four months back. Her group came back in but she was not with them and they had no idea where she was. Well I am glad that she is back hopefully when she wakes up she can give us some answers." She said to her husband.

Evin who was still listening backed away from the door. "Why_ wouldn't they just say her name already if they are so sure of who she is?" he thought to himself. _Then he heard moving and he ran away from the door just as he ducked into another hallway the King and everybody opened up the door to head out of the Room. He kept walking away from the healers room and headed towards his room. When he got there he opened the door and laid down on his bed trying to go to sleep but the vision of that women kept coming into his head. God_ who is she? Why do I feel like I know her?_He thought to himself well he laid in his bed still trying to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Evin was laying in his bed trying to sleep but his thought kept getting brought back to the woman he had found in the woods. He kept tossing and turning in his attempt to fall asleep finally he gave up. Laying there in his bed he looked up at the roof and thought abouthow the women was wearing the Queen's own clothing just like he had been wearing. He tried to think about who he knew was a commander in the Queens own besides Landon and him. It seems Buri hadn't told him everything about the Queens owns commanders before she had left but then again if the Queen and Diane were right about this woman being missing for four months then Buri wouldn't have told him because she might have thought the women died.

That meant that he should get a hold of Buri and ask her but he didn't know when Buri would be coming back to the palace. Wait a minute he thought to himself Buri is already here she arrived late this evening. I will have to speak with her in the morning if I can get there before the Queen and the King. He tried to go back to sleep but he decided to take a walk instead. Walking over to his dresser he put on some of his clothes then walked out the door. Since he couldn't sleep he decided he would walk over to the Healers area to check up on the women. He was heading down the hallway when he heard voices coming from outside the window. He looked outside the window to find Jon, Thayet, Buri, Raoul, Diane, and Numair talking. Shoot he thought to himself looks like they got to her before I could.

"Buri do you remember the women in the healers area?" Thayet asked her as she sat next to Jon on a bench. Numair and Diane where siting on the ground wrapped up in each others arms. Buri sat next to Raoul who had his hands intertwined in hers. Buri had to think about it for few minutes then she shook her head. "Yes I do, I thought she had died." Buri said to the group. Diane began to cry and Numair held her against him to try to comfort her. "Diane I am so sorry if I had known she was alright I would have gone and searched for her myself but nobody had heard any news from her in two months then her group showed up saying they had no clue where or what had happened to her." Buri said to Diane as she tried to get Diane to calm down.

"I know Buri but it still hurts she is a very good friend of mine and now she is laying on a bed in the healers area in between being alive and being died. Buri she was one of the first friends I made here after I got here that was around my own age besides Evin. She was the one that first told me about the wonders of the sea and how great it was to live out on the sea. Buri if she dies I am going to miss her very much .I just wish we knew what she had to get through just to make it back to us but we don't know anything." she said to Buri and the whole group as she began to cry again.

"Diane trust us we know what you are going through." said Jon as he looked into her gray blue eyes. "It is going to be hard to watch her and to make sure she comes out of this okay but we really don't have to worry we have Baird taking care of her. Baird is the best healer here at the palace," he said to her with a kind smile. "Trust me she will be fine Baird will be able to heal her but it is going to take him a little bit of time," He said to her and to the whole group.

"Jon is right Diane, Baird is the best healer in the palace and maybe even in this land so trust us she will make it,"Thayet said to Daine. Evin deciding he had heard enough of there talk got up and finished walking down towards the healers work area. When he got there he went to check on the women that looked so familiar to him but he still couldn't place her. He put his hand on her head and felt that it was really hot so he went over to the sink. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with cold water then grabbed a rag to place on her forehead. He walked back over to her and put the rag into the water then put the rag on her forehead. He hoped this would help her to cool down some before he even realized it he was falling asleep with his head on her bed.

Evin had been asleep for a couple of minutes when Baird came in to check on the women who he knew was Miri. He looked down at Evin who was asleep right next to her. "Don't worry Evin, Miri will be okay. I will make sure of it and thanks for putting the cold rag on her forehead to help her cool down. "He said to the sleeping Evin. Evin just rolled over and didn't make any sign that he had heard Baird. Baird picked the rag up and replaced it with a new cold rag. He moved Evin on to another bed that was right next to Miri and but a cold rag on his forehead too. "There that should help you both to get some really sleep. "He said as he walked out and shut the lights off behind him with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Evin opened his eyes to find that he didn't know where he was so when he turned around and saw the women he had saved from the woods he jumped out of the bed. _Oh my god, for a minute there I thought I had been in the same bed as her._ He walked over to the women and felt that the cloth on her head was dry as he did this he felt that she was still hot so he went and wet the cloth. Next he replaced it on her head and then he looked around the room to find out where he was to find that he was in the healing room. When he heard footsteps coming toward the room he looked around to find away out of there for he wouldn't get caught but he couldn't find one so he just laid down on the bed again to make it look like he was still sleeping.

Baird walked in the room and checked on Miri he noted that the cloth on her head was damp which means that he had been right about Evin being up. Baird looked over at Evin before he went back to checking Miri to see if her wounds had healed."Evin you might as well just get up and watch what I am doing .I know you are up and that you were checking on her before I came in so come help me out will you. I can tell you that how she is doing if you come help me out." He looked up to see Evin getting up and walking to stand on the other side of the table across from him.

"Sorry Baird, I thought you might have been the King or one the others. I really don't want them to know that I come here because then i will get yelled at because the king told me that I wasn't allowed to come here. He told me to stay away from here and worry about my duties but it is kinda my duty to make sure she is okay since I am the one that found her,"he said as he looked down at her." I just wish somebody would tell me who she is, it is killing me that I don't know who she is yet she looks so familiar to me. That is the reason I came down here last night I feel like I should be here for her and not leave her side till she wakes up, yet I still have no clue who she is,"he says as he looks back up at Baird.

"Don't worry Evin I understand what you mean which is why when i came in here last night to check on her and saw that you were here. I moved you on the bed and then locked the door for nobody could get in but me," he says as he looks at Evin then back down at her as he but some more healing herbs on her cuts. "She is healing very nicely she just has a couple of bruises on her thigh and and a couple of small cuts on her back but other then that she should be awake soon,"he said as he looked back up at Evin. "You can stay here with her if you want till she wakes up but I do think you should get some work done,"he says with a smile as he walks to a door on his right.

"Evin if you really don't want to leave unless something truly horrible is going on then you can stay in here to do some small work and to hide if someone else comes in besides me."he said as he walks out the door to go do get something to eat. Evin watched him as he left with a curious look on his face then he looked at the room that Baird had opened for him. He walked over to the room and looked inside to find a desks with some food on it. After he ate all of the food he found a small note with a charm attached it said, _If you do decide to leave her side for a little bit then take this charm with you that way you can get into this room when you get back._ Evin just smiled as he took the charm and left the room he check on the women then said he would be back to check on her.

He had work to do and work had to come first before whatever was going on with this women. She was just one of his duties nothing else he had other important things to do. Yet even though he was saying this his heart was saying that he shouldn't leave her. As he got outside he went to the Queen's Riders quarters and went to his room to change his clothes. After he changed his clothes and grabbed some clothes for his trip he went to go get Dark ready for riding for he could get away from the castle as soon as possible. As he was hooking everything on his saddle and securing it the Queen was on her way through to come talk to him.

"Hey Evin, Where you going?"she asked as she saw his bag of supplies and him getting Dark ready."You know you have to inform me before you leave that way I know where you are or at least where you are going,"she said to him as she looked at him waiting for him to answer her. " I am sorry Thayet but I need to get away from the castle if i don't I am going to go crazy. Please just let me go I will patrol or I will do some scouting for enemies but please just let me leave,"he said to her as he got on Dark and start to leave."Fine Evin if you don't want to be here when she wakes up just leave."she said but before she could say another word he left.


End file.
